Fishing lures for jigging are well known in fishing art. Such lures are generally made by casting or otherwise enveloping a shank of a hook with a weighted (usually metal) body. Examples of such lures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,333 issued Jun. 12, 1984, to Robert W. Olson (Olson). Olson also discloses a generally convex blade to which a lure may be affixed to provide kite-like action of the blade as the lure is propelled through water. As shown in FIGS. 1-4, a weighted lure affixed to the blade derives a gentle swaying motion from the blade as the lure is retrieved through water.
A snag resistant fishing lure is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Number US 2005/0210731, published Sep. 29, 2005 on behalf of James Ronald Davis (Davis). Davis discloses a jig with an attached blade. The jig has a weight molded about the shank of a hook with an eyelet disposed to maintain the sharpened point of a hook held upright by the relative dispositions of the eyelet, weight and orientation of the point. The blade is taught to be affixed to the eyelet and be limited in oscillation by either collision of the blade with the eyelet or with the weight.
Lures made according to Olson or Davis generally provide an oscillatory motion, the frequency of which is determined by interaction between a blade and an associated weight. Due to the mass of the weight, frequency of oscillation of such blades are considerably lower than frequency of a blade which may freely oscillate without hindrance from a closely attached weight.
Many other forms of weighted hooks (jigs) are commonly found in commerce.